Making Good
by Construct Master
Summary: It's been three years now. Three long years Max has waited for his Trainer's license. Three long years since he made a promise to that Ralts. And now it's time to make good on it. It's 11:30 as I'm uploading this, so it may not be perfect. Revision will come soon. Reviews Wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll say it right away: If you're in a hurry, go ahead and skip to the last chapter. Everything before there is extra story about Max actually getting his Trainer ID, getting to Izabe Island, that stuff. So if you're the kind of guy who skips to the last page of the book, go ahead, you won't miss much.**

**Or you could tough it out and read the whole story. Which I would appreciate. Read and Review!**

Max had grown. It had been three years since he had made that promise out in front of the Pokecenter. In that time, he had been traveling with Ash, and when the trainer went on to Johto Max had gone home to Petalburg.

Life went on; He went to trainer schools, explored the Petalburg woods, and spent a lot of time at the library. He was learning all he could about the Pokemon he hoped to catch and befriend one day – but more than anything number 280 and its evolutions. The age of ten was approaching, and Max would be ready.

Finally the day came. When he woke up early on his tenth birthday, Max was greeted by a delicious breakfast with his family, before picking up his bag and wheeling his bike out of his home's shed. His sister May's bike was already out front, and its owner ready to go. As the sun cleared the trees around Petalburg the two siblings were riding out on route 102.

The three years had done little to Max's appearance. Even though he was about a head taller, the boy was still very much a boy. He still wore green-striped sneakers, still wore a green t-shirt and brown pants, though now he preferred jeans to shorts. Black glasses still covered his black eyes. He was stronger, having climbed through every part of Petalburg Forest, but his face was still a young one. And Max was still knowledgeable about Pokemon far beyond his years, more than ready and eager to begin his Pokemon Journey.

May had come from Johto two days ago to see Max off on his journey. She wouldn't miss it for the world! When she had arrived home, the first thing she did was run up to Max's room and give him a hug.

(Insert Line Break Here)

"Hey Max! How's my trainer-to-be?"

"About to have a chair indented in his back."

May gasped and stepped back. "Oops, sorry!" Max had been sitting at his desk, and when May had hugged him from behind, his back was pressed into the chair. Rubbing his back, the young boy stood up, before properly returning the hug.

"It's good to see you May. How are your contests going?"

The coordinator beamed. "I love it! There's always someone to challenge, and most of them have an interesting way to show off their Pokemon. Come to think of it, I never told you did I? Remember that Eevee that I hatched from an egg?"

Max chuckled. He could never forget that energetic little furball. "Of course I do!"

"Look at this, he evolved!" May said, taking a Pokeball out of her bag. She tossed it up in the air, opening it. A blue mist rushed out and took shape as a small sky-blue Pokemon with diamond-shaped ears.

"Glae?" The Glaceon looked up at Max, then at his trainer, then back at Max.

"Aw come on Glaceon, you remember my little brother don't you?"

That did it. Glaceon's eyes lit up, and he immediately jumped at Max.

"Whoah!" Max caught the Pokemon, expecting an attack. Instead, he held an ice-type that was smiling at him and cuddling his chest. "Glae, glae!"

May put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, looks like he liked you more than I thought."

Max put down the Glaceon, who immediately started sniffing around the room. The boy said, "Eeveelutions are almost always loyal to their trainers, I guess that goes for their family too. I wonder, does he ever freeze your food?"

"Ceon! Glae, glaceon!" Both humans turned their heads. Glaceon was standing on Max's bed, with a grin on his face. He was nodding enthusiastically.

May scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, sometimes. I think he gets some kind of sick pleasure out of it!"

Glaceon laughed and kept exploring Max's bedroom, while the two siblings talked.

**Guess why I'm capping it off here. Yet again, a simple oneshot ballooned. Ah well, read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

So now Max and his sister were riding their bikes down route 102. The sun had risen, and was now illuminating their path through the forest. They were bound toward Oldale town to meet Professor Birch. Rather than simply get Max's trainer ID from a Pokecenter, the Professor had offered to give it to the new trainer himself, as a few other items for his journey.

The ride was peaceful. There were a few brief races from one area to the other, but the two spent most of the way pedaling at a moderate pace, chatting with each other. Well, more like half chatting, half panting. For a kid, riding a bike through a forest and talking are not easy things to do simultaneously. About an hour in the pair took a break. This proved to be a mistake, and a few minutes later they found themselves trying to chase down May's Skitty. Glaceon had to freeze it before the kitten Pokemon stopped moving.

Finally, at noon Max and his sister arrived at Oldale, tired and hungry. The town was barely large enough to call it that, with only a few homes, a Pokemart and Center, and a large hall. Scattered throughout were some berry patches and small Pokemon arenas. In the center of town was a larger patch, where not only berries but several kinds of flowers grew. Pulling his bike up alongside a house, Max thought he saw a Taillow amongst the color. "Where should we go now?" Asked the boy, turning to his sister.

May pulled a note out of her pocket. Reading it, she said, "Mom set up a meeting at the Pokemart with Professor Birch. It's at 12:30, and right now it's…12:09. We should go there now. Maybe we can find some food too; I'm starving!"

"Agreed," Max responded, grinning. Hopping back on their bikes the two rode a short distance to the Pokemart. They locked their bikes to signpost and went in.

Inside, they were greeted with loads of color, all provided by different potions, heals, berries, Pokeballs, and more. They walked towards the shelves with food, and there a debate commenced about lunch.

Max started, "This cold pizza looks good, and there are microwaves at the counter. How about that?"

May disagreed. "Pizza wouldn't be good idea if you plan to do more traveling. You'll need something a little more nutritious. This footlong sub sandwich looks good, it's got lettuce and whole grains to start with."

"You've got a good point with the nutrition, but a sub doesn't sound good right now. How about... Ah here we go, here's pasta and a fruit salad. Better?"

"Seems too simple. I really think we should get the sub."

And so the argument continued. Granted, this seemed a bit more civilized than previous debates, and no yelling was done. The end result was the fruit bowl combined with the sub. As the kids checked out, the door to the Pokemart opened, and a tall, heavyset man came in. He was sporting a blue shirt, tan sandals, and green shorts. His face bore a comfortable half-smile, surrounded by a brown goatee and sideburns. He carried a brown bag on his shoulder. Upon sighting May and Max, his small grin grew to a full smile, and he immediately changed course to meet them. He called out, "Hello there Max!"

While May paid for the food, Max walked over to the man. Shaking hands, he said, "Hi Professor Birch! We just got here a few minutes ago."

"Good, I'm not late this time! Let's go outside. Hello May, how are you?" The latter he said as the girl came over.

Outside, May opened the sandwich, and handed Max the fruit bowl while the Professor set down his bag. He spoke, "So, Max, I heard you wanted a Trainer ID?"

Forgetting eating entirely, Max bolted up. Until now he had forgotten the significance of this event. "Yes sir, Professor!"

The man grinned and picked up his bag. Opening it, he made a big show of rummaging around, before pulling out a card. He presented it to Max, saying, "Congratulations! Max, son of Gym Leader Norman, sister of the Princess of Hoenn, and most well-learned ten-year-old I know, you are now officially a Pokemon Trainer!"

Max took the card in his hand, turning it over, feeling the tough, yet thin texture. Printed on was some normal information, like name and hometown, but he noticed something was left blank. At the bottom of the card was a line labeled, "Starter." That line was left blank.

Clenching his hand around the card, Max looked up at the professor, a silly grin on his face. "Thanks Professor!" Closing his eyes, and pumping his fist in the air, he cried, "Waahoo! Three years I've waited, and it's finally happened! I'm a trainer!"

May gave him a hug, saying, "I'm so proud of you Max!"

Professor Birch shook Max's hand. "I brought a couple of other things for you to use." Rummaging through his bag again, he pulled out a device. "This is a National Pokedex, a recent model too. It has a USB port so you can plug it into a computer if you want. Also, I called Ash, and he sent me a copy of all the data his Pokedex has. So it's already been almost completely filled with the data from all regions. Unless you go and discover some new Pokemon species, you should be well-informed on whatever you need!"

Handing the Pokedex to Max, the professor checked his bag for a few more items. He gave them to Max, explaining each one, as Max looked it over before putting it in his backpack.

"I have VS Seeker here. It'll help you find other trainers to battle. If you're looking for a battle yourself, turn on the beacon and other Seekers will be able to find you. Have a couple potions; wouldn't want your Pokemon fainting far from a Pokecenter would you? Here's a universal Pokenav, data again compliments of Ash. Let's hope you don't get lost as often as he did! And finally, what new trainer would be ready without some Pokeballs! Here are ten standard versions. Use them well!"

The barrage of gifts ended, and Max couldn't help but notice that his backpack now seemed twice as heavy. Oh well, he would still be able to carry it.

Birch pulled one last thing out of his bag. It was a small case, containing three small Pokeballs. He said, "Well Max, how about a starter? Which do you want to start your journey with: Mudkip, Treecko, or Torchic?"

Max scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look. "Er, thanks Professor, but I kind of want to catch my starter."

Birch's face contorted into one of surprise, putting the case back in his bag. "Nice idea, except how are you going to do that? You need another Pokemon to weaken another!"

Max straightened up with a smile on his face and said, "Not if he wants to come."

"Good point," May agreed. "Are you just going to rely on your innocent happy face and charming personality?" This last sentence induced a chuckle for the whole group.

Max said confidently, "I already know my starter, and he knows me. Don't worry, it'll work."

"So where is this starter? Let's go!" May cried.

Max's smile fell. "Right. That's the hard part. He's at Izabe Island."

** *Note: This has not been revised yet. Let me know and I'll tell you as soon as it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Izabe Island?!" May cried again. "How do you expect to get there?"

Professor Birch whistled. "That's quite a distance to go with no Pokemon."

Max tried to calm down her sister, saying, "Don't worry May! I've been saving for the past few months, and I have enough to buy a boat ticket! I just need to get to Slateport City."

"That'll STILL take at least half a week!"

"Ahem." Professor Birch interjected. "Well, it's a good thing you decided to turn ten today, Max."

Max turned to the man. "What do you mean?"

"I've been researching lately about the behaviors and habitats of bird Pokemon, and it happens that I recruited a couple Starapors to help. And when Ash sent over the Pokedex info, he told me to expect you wanting to go to Izabe Island. So, here you are wanting to go to the other side of the Hoenn Region, and here I am with a pair of well-traveled Staraptors in my bag ready to take you."

Max stared at Professor Birch, saying slowly, "You'd lend me and May two Staraptors? Really?"

In response, Birch opened his bag once more and tossed out two Pokeballs. They clicked and opened, revealing two large birds, with aggressive-looking crests over their eyes. Their faces matched, with red eyes they used to look Max and May over. After a few seconds one smiled, cawing "Rap, Starap!"

"Tor. Starap, Starap." The other said, still eyeing May apprehensively.

The professor smiled. "Max, May, I'd like you to meet my temporary assistants, Stara and Rapin. **(That's pronounced **_**Rapin,**_** not Rae-pin. Just needed that cleared up.).** I've already told them about your request, and they've agreed to take you to Izabe and back. Just say the word when you're ready, and they'll have you there by the end of the day! Oh, and it looks like Stara has already taken a liking to you."

The first Staraptor walked a few steps over to stand next to Max, still smiling. While a Staraptor's gaze always looks like a glare, its mouth can tell a different story to make it look actually rather friendly. However, the other Pokemon was still glaring with eyes and mouth, looking at May.

The coordinator said nervously, "Um, Professor? I don't think Rapin likes me very much."

Professor Birch chuckled. "Oh don't worry May, just don't mess with his crest and he won't kill you." This did little to encourage May. She tentatively walked close to the Staraptor. The Pokemon watched motionless. When she was just a foot away Rapin darted his head forward with lightning speed, his beak just missing May's outstretched arm. May jerked back, and at the sight of her face the Professor's chuckling turned into full-on laughing. Max joined in, and even Rapin cracked a small grin.

Calming down from his laughter, the Professor picked up his bag. "Alright, I need to get back to my lab. Have a good lunch and a good flight! Max, I hope your journey starts well! Come visit me sometime!"

Max halted him just as the man turned to leave. He said, "Wait, what about Stara and Rapin? Won't you want them back?"

"Oh don't worry; they've been very helpful to me. I have a huge stack of data to process, and that means a lot of indoor work. Trust me, these guys will like the free time. Just bring them back in about a week; Rapin will let you know if you forget. Good day!"

Max and May called after him in unison. "Thanks Professor Birch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**And now we finally get to the promise. At last. I get the feeling this will be one of those 'stay up-too-late' stories…**

We don't need to go over the flight to Izabe. Suffice it to say that the promise of the Staraptor's performance was not ill-made. After a few half-hour breaks along the way (Do you really expect them to carry two kids non-stop to the other side of a region?), and a total of three Skitty chases, May and Max were collapsing on the bed of hotel room in Purika City. Stara and Rapin were sleeping on the top of the Hotel. Because of this the siblings had asked for a room on the top floor, as to be near their companions.

The next morning, the two awoke refreshed and ready. Eating breakfast at a nearby diner, the two conversed about the day's plans.

"So where is this Pokemon you want to catch?" May asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know for sure. I was thinking me and Stara would fly out and find where I met him. Once I see it I should be able to remember."

May smiled. "Sounds good! While you do that, do you mind if I pay a visit to the Contest Hall? I want to see if they accept and quick entries, maybe participate in a quick contest."

"Sure!"

May leaned in, her elbows on the table. "You know, I'm curious to see who this Pokemon you're so eager to catch is. Why not at least take a starter so you're not completely alone? You once said you wanted a Treecko."

Max's face turned solemn, and he shook his head. "No way. I made a promise to this Pokemon I would come for him; that he would be my starter. I plan to keep that promise. Come to think of it, you were there May. Do remember him?"

May shook her head. "Afraid not. What is he?"

"I don't know. It's been three years; he may have evolved by now. When I met him, he was a Ralts."

May stared blankly at his brother for a moment before blinking. "Oh yeah!" She said, "I remember that little cutie! That was great of you, running all the way through the woods to heal him!" May chuckled. "I also remember the look on your face when Snowrunt froze your glasses."

Max closed his eyes and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**To all those that just skipped here, yes, this is the key point in the story. Welcome! The only thing you missed that you really need to know is that Max and May came to Izabe Island to find that Ralts, and that they came using a pair of Staraptors named Stara and Rapin, compliments of Professor Birch. To those that read through the whole thing, thank you. I hope the extra time was worth it!**

At 10:21, Max was hanging onto Stara's back as they flew low over Izabe Island. Peering over the Staraptor's wing, the boy studied the terrain below, looking for a landmark he could recognize. After fifteen minutes of searching, Max saw a small clearing, with a stream running through it. He remembered that clearing.

"Stara, could you land in that clearing?"

"Rap, Staraptor!" The Pokemon responded, changing course to soar straight into the forest. Entering the clearing he spread his wings to slow himself, and touched down gently next to the stream. Max hopped off, taking a moment to get adjusted to the feel of solid ground again.

The new trainer looked around. He could remember just where he had burst in, just where that little white and green Pokemon was laying. He could even remember precisely what that cry for help sounded like.

"Stara, can you wait here awhile? I'll call if I need help."

"Raptor!"

Max walked through the forest, looking around. He honestly had no idea where to start, so he just called out as he went. "Ralts? Ralts? Are you here? It's me, Max. Do you remember me?" No response.

This went on for half an hour, but the only thing Max saw were a few Zigzagoon and Nidorian running about. Max was about to head back, maybe try a different direction. He looked around. The boy had made it to a small cliff overlooking a river, and more forest stretched out before him. He shouted out one last time, "Ralts? I came back, where are you?"

Nothing. He sighed and turned to walk back. There was no way he'd give up yet. Trudging through the forest, he was thinking about where to go next – _OOF_. Something knocked Max to the ground!

Max sat up immediately, whirling around. The culprit, a Nidorino glared at him. Uh-oh. Max knew that Nidorino had powerful poison that could really hurt if you were on the wrong end of its horn. He also knew that convincing one to try and put you on that end wasn't hard.

Max started to back away on his hands and feet, like a slow crab trying to avoid a Wingull's notice. The Nidorino wasn't so oblivious, however, and walked forward to match Max's pace. Suddenly, the purple poison-type growled and started running toward the defenseless boy.

Max cried out and covered his face. Expecting a stab, he was confused when instead he heard the sound of something hitting glass – and the glass holding up. Opening his eyes, he saw a shimmering green barrier between him and the attacker. The Nidorino was backing away, looking right past Max, before turning around and running.

Breathing quickly, Max thought, _"That looked like safeguard!" _He got up and turned around, trying to find the user. Immediately he jumped back, almost stabbed by another horn. This one however was red, and instead of a Nido it belonged to a tall figure, about a head taller than Max. Its upper body was all green, with bladelike forearms and a bluish-green crest above his head. A Gallade.

Max looked up into the face of his savior. The Gallade was smiling at him, arms crossed in front of his red chestpiece. It took about three seconds for Max's brain to get it.

"…Ralts? Is that you?"

The Gallade chuckled and nodded. Suddenly he picked Max up and hugged him to his chest, taking care to avoid the chestpiece. Max hugged back, overjoyed to finally find his friend again.

_"Been waiting a long time for you Max."_

Max started. The voice had spoken in his head, and it wasn't his own thought. As Gallade set him down, the boy asked, "Was that you?"

_"Who else? The Nidorino?" _The Gallade's smile widened as Max laughed.

"You can talk telepathically? That's..That's awesome! Wow!"

_"Let me put it this way: Being a psychic type has its benefits, especially you have someone to practice for."_

"Wow.." Max just stared at the Pokemon. "Hard to believe three years ago, you were just a little Ralts, laughing at my frozen glasses."

_"I still think your face was hilarious."_

Max started pacing around the Pokemon, marveling at each aspect of his design. "Three years I've been waiting to come here. I had no idea whether I'd find a Ralts, Kirlia, or whatever! I was so worried that you'd be caught before then."

The friend shook his head. _"No way would I let anyone get me before you showed up. A few certain trainers learned that the hard way."_

_ "_Thank you for waiting, Gallade."

Max took his backpack off his shoulder, opening it. "Hang on, I brought you something." After a moment he pulled out a plastic container. He opened it, and took out some red berries.

"Razz Berries!" Max grinned. "These were the kind of berry that I fed you to try and stop your fever. I made sure to buy some before leaving home – and of course it never occurred to me until two seconds ago that you seemed to hate it…" Max's voice trailed off as he smacked his forehead. "Well I feel like an idiot."

Gallade laughed. _"If it makes you feel better, I know someone who would love these things. Come with me!"_

The Pokemon turned and started walking through the forest, Max walking beside him. The boy felt a bit small next to the green figure. As he talked to his friend, Max recounted to Gallade some of the events of the past three years. Traveling with Ash, May's contests, exploring Petalburg Forest, spending countless hours at the library. Finally he reached the present day.

"…May is at the Contest Hall, and Stara is waiting in a clearing when we decide to go."

"_Great. And here we are!"_

It was at this point Max realized they'd walked down a hill and around until they were directly under the cliff he had stood on earlier. There was a cave cut into the rock face, and this seemed to be where Gallade was heading.

"Who are we meeting, Gallade?"'

"_Trust me, you'll remember her."_

Stepping tentatively into the cave, Max was suddenly frozen in place. He couldn't move, and a pink aura surrounded him.

"What the – Gallade, what is this?!"

"_Just wait. I can't convince her to stop unless she wants to."_

A Gardevoir appeared in front of him. It was glaring at the boy._"Why do you intrude here?" _sounded in Max's head. He answered aloud, "I'm Max! Do you remember me?"

The Gardevoir's red eyes started to glow, charging a psychic attack. Suddenly her face softened and the aura disappeared. Max dropped down to the ground, regaining his footing.

"_Yes...You were the boy that brought Rilec to safety when he was sick. That was three years ago." _The Gardevoir walked closer to Max, her eyes wide in curiosity. _"I didn't think you'd ever come back."_

"Rilec?" Max questioned, turning back to the Gallade. The Pokemon had a sheepish smile on his face.

"_Oh yes, I forgot to tell you my name didn't I. Rilec." _

Turning back to the Gardevoir, Max put a friendly smile on his face. He said, "I told Rilec he'd be the one I started my journey with. I made a promise."

The Gardevoir responded in kind. _"I'm glad you did. I've had bad experiences with dishonest humans; I prayed you wouldn't be one of them. Rilec has spent months waiting. A day didn't go by where he wouldn't go near to Pokecenter to look for 'his new trainer'!"_

Max sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I needed to turn ten before I could bring Pokemon with me as a trainer. My birthday was just yesterday!" Max paused. "Come to think of it, how are you related to Rilec? Are you his mother or sister?"

The voice sounded in his head, _"I'm Rilec's sister. When you last saw me, I was a Kirlia. My name is Lotus."_

"I'm glad to meet you, Lotus. Oh, I brought something for you! Rilec told me you'd like this." He took out the container with the berries and gave it to the Gardevoir. "They're called Razz Berries."

_"I don't recognize this kind. It must not grow here. But Rilec was right, I love berries! Thank you." _Lotus took the fruit, picking one of the berries up. She looked at it for a second before popping it in her mouth. Swallowing, she nodded at Max. _"Delicious!"_

"You're welcome!"

_"Max, I have one more person for you to meet. Goodbye Lotus!"_

_ "Bye Rilec. Goodbye Max, take good care of my brother!"_

A few minutes later, Max parted some bushes in his path. Stepping over them, he found himself standing next to a river. It was beautiful, shady, and quiet. The clear water had a number of rocks rising above the current. A couple small boulders redirected the river entirely. There were some Surskit flitting about on the water surface, expertly dodging the stones. Across the bank, a pair of Zigzagoon were running alongside the water. Rilec stepped out of the bush behind Max.

_"There she is. Over here, Max!"_

He turned to see his friend walking toward a boulder resting on the river bank. An indentation was cut into the rock, and sitting inside it was another Gardevoir. Her eyes were closed, and her hands rested folded in her lap. She seemed almost asleep.

As Rilec approached, the Gardevoir opened her eyes, and looked at the visitors. Immediately she smiled when she saw who it was. Max noticed something different about this Pokemon. The green on her body was just a shade darker than Lotus, and her eyes seemed a little older; a little more mature. The smile she gave was warmer, caring. Max could tell she knew who he was immediately.

Rilec's voice went off in his head, saying, _"Max, I'd like you to meet my mother."_

The Gardevoir got off the rock, standing in front of Max. The boy looked up at the Pokemon. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. "It's like I'm asking a father for his permission to marry his daughter," Max thought. "Wait. I don't need to be nervous. Rilec is going with me, I made that promise three years ago."

_"That you did. And I'm glad you've made good on it."_

Max didn't have to guess to know that was Rilec's mother. He said, "Thank you. I keep my promises. My name is Max."

_"I know. You have been the focus of Rilec's attention for the past year. He's spent his time perfecting his skills, all the while saying he wants to be ready for you. He was so dejected when he evolved into a Kirlia! He thought you'd mistake him for a girl! I'm going to miss him."_

"I think we can visit sometimes! This looks like a beautiful place to come to."

The Gardevoir hugged Rilec, then Max. _"Goodbye Rilec. I hope your journey with Max is a good one."_

_ "Thank you, mom. We plan to make it one."_

(Insert Line Break Here)

Max hit save and closed the laptop. He got up from his desk, stretching. He checked his watch. 2:37.

A Gallade walked into the room. _"Ready Max? The Lavaridge gym awaits!"_

Max spoke aloud, "Yep. Just finished writing. How's the team?"

_"All set. Stara, Sceptile, Slaking, Hariyama, all good to go. Although we should hurry before Slaking decides to take another nap."_

"Hehe. Let's go! We're scheduled to meet Flannery at 3:00. How are you feeling, Rilec?"

_"Ready to psycho-cut an Arcanine. We've been perfecting that move for a week now, it's time to put it to use."_

Max smiled and crossed the room. Standing next to Rilec, the trainer couldn't help but notice how the Pokemon still towered above him. As the two walked out the hotel door to his team, Max thought about his journey thus far. He couldn't have gotten this far this fast without Rilec. And he wouldn't have Rilec if he hadn't made good on that promise. And that promise would never have happened if he had never heard that little cry of a Ralts.

**Aaaaand done. Besides Ryan's journey, my first Pokemon story without Aaron. What did you think? Read and Review! **

***Note: This has not been revised yet. Let me know and I'll tell you as soon as it is.**


End file.
